Merry Nightmares
by TheMaximumExperience
Summary: Mary Nightlock has been around for a long time. Making sure that Halloween is brought to the world, the autumn spirit has noticed a decline of believers and it doesn't help when she's confronted by Pitch on All Hallows Eve. Determined to protect the children of the world, she joins forces with the Guardians but what happens when she starts to fall for a certain spirit of winter?


Children's laughter echoed throughout the autumn night as the candle fires from jack-o-lanterns flickered from the wind, lighting the path for children as they excitedly made their way house to house. Smiles were etched across their faces as they held up their homemade bags and sacks. Candy wrappers littered the ground below along with bit and pieces of trash. The smell of homemade pumpkin pies and pastries covered the street, the origin of it being a small little bakery handing out samples of delicious and sticky confections. This was the one day of the year every child with a sweet tooth waited for, Halloween.

"Trick or Treat!" that saying has been around for decades and even though I'm an expert at Halloween I don't know that exact way that saying became to be. It just happened and, well, it stuck. My job as an autumn spirit, and more importantly as the overseer of Halloween, was to see the coming of fall along with all its glory. I made the autumn season shine when I fill the houses and streets with the aroma of homemade pies and spices, and create large piles of leaves in the parks specifically for children to jump and play in.

When it came time for Halloween I would ready my best pumpkins and put them out in order to give light in the darkness, as well as give out candy by the cauldron-full. However a small thought has been bugging me, only a few children are able to see me and most think I'm a monster in a mirror that they see when turning off all the lights. They describe me as _blood_y, and that's the last thing I want people to think of me. I'm just a fun, free, carefree and loving witch.

Deciding not to dwell on it any longer I pick up my beloved broom before mounting it. I had a lot of work to do and with the demand of candy so high it was hard to keep up with the world.

Man, the Tooth Fairy's going to have her hands full with all the cavities these children are going to have. '_Which I'm probably going to be scolded on later.' _I dreaded the thought as I slowly make my way down to the small town of Silver Falls where the population of believers had been really dwindling and the Halloween spirit just wasn't as strong. It was a nice town; there were nicely made brick houses along with small parks around every block. It reminded me a lot of Savannah, Georgia but they had more spirit during this time of year.

"What do you think, birdy? Think this town could do with a little magic?" I ask a raven that had been perched on one of the many statues around a town monument. Not expecting it to answer anyway, I continue to look at my surroundings. No pumpkin jack-o-lanterns out, barely any trick-or-treaters, and no Halloween decorations. I mean come on! This is the times of year where the boundaries of the world of the living and dead are the thinnest. These people really needed my help more than ever.

'_Time for a little decoration.' _Extending my arm, I face the palm of my hand to a fountain located in the middle of a large crossroad of a street. "Pumpkin, Pumpkin, Pumpkin!" All of a sudden the leaves were restored to their beautiful fall colors while jack-o-lanterns started to appear on the fountain's edge, their funny face shining brightly in the night. The aroma of spices and apple cider filled the air as well. Silly skeleton decorations were placed near the front steps of houses with a cauldron of candy next to it while spider webs started to consume nearby corners and doorways.

As always, my magic seemed to bring a town to life on the night of Halloween but something just didn't seem right, there was something missing. Then it hit me, taking a bit of powder from my waist bag I hold it out before me in the palm of my hand before blowing on it. It almost seemed to respond immediately as it glowed a soft green giving off the faintest glow. Throwing it into the air above me, I witness the start of small, bright balls of light forming in the trees giving off even more light to the previous dark street.

I smiled in satisfaction at my creation. '_It's perfect.'_


End file.
